


Benvenuto nell’oscurità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hurt, M/M, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.Scritta con il prompt: - Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).





	Benvenuto nell’oscurità

Benvenuto nell’oscurità

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.1 Desideri nell’ombra

   
_ Attento ad esprimere desideri nel buio _

_Non puoi essere sicuro di quando hanno colpito il loro segno_ __  
  
  
__

Naruto si piegò in avanti, nascose la candela con una mano e vi soffiò sopra, spegnendo la fiamma. Abbassò il braccio e si voltò, guardando Sasuke steso sul letto.

“Questa stanza è gelida” sussurrò.

“Come il mio animo colmo d’odio. Sicuro che vuoi rimanere qui nella mia tana?” domandò Sasuke.

Naruto lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti al letto.

“Desidero solo rimanerti accanto” mormorò.

“Attento ai desideri che esprimi nell’oscurità, potrebbero avverarsi” disse Sasuke con voce seducente. Si piegò in avanti e gli coprì gli occhi con un fazzoletto di raso rosso sangue.

“E non saprai mai quando colpiranno nel segno”.

[100].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.2 Incubi di morte

   
_ E inoltre, nel frattempo, sto sognando di distruggerti _

_  
_ Sasuke mugolò nel sonno, strinse le gambe al petto conficcando le ginocchia contro l’addome, le ossa della cassa toracica premevano dall’interno. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle chiara.

_ Una lacrima rigò il viso di Naruto. _

_ “Tu sei solo un altro abitante del villaggio della foglia. Sei tra me e il mio destino di distruggerlo” disse gelido Sasuke. Con una mano gli teneva ferma la testa per i capelli dorati, con l’altra estrasse un  _ kunai _. Gli tagliò la gola, un fiotto di sangue caldo gli scivolò sulle dita._

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, ridestandosi di colpo. Venne scosso da brividi e ansimò, boccheggiando.

[101].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.3 Patto col diavolo

   
_ Sono in trattativa con il diavolo _

_  
_ Orochimaru fece scattare la lunga lingua, la punta guizzava e gocce di saliva vi scivolavano.

Accarezzò con l’indice, dall’unghia aguzza laccata di nero, la guancia di Sasuke. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono nell’oscurità della caverna e la sua pelle diafana faceva contrasto con i suoi lunghi capelli nero inchiostro.

“Io ti plasmerò e ti renderò un corpo perfetto per le mie necessità, in cambio ti darò la forza della tua vendetta. Queste sono le mie condizioni” sussurrò.

< Sono in trattativa con il diavolo, ma non ho timore, solo una strana eccitazione… eppure, Naruto, persino adesso non riesco a smettere di pensare a te > pensò Sasuke.

[107].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.4 Il mio livello

   
_ Così ora il mondo non potrà arrivare al mio livello _

_  
_ “La mia potenza ormai non è più eguagliabile alla vostra, al vostro livello. Il mondo intero non è alla mia altezza e non potrà impedirmi di vendicarmi” disse gelido Sasuke.

Sakura ansimò, nascosta dietro Naruto, massaggiandosi il braccio, rimanendo seduta.

< Non avrei dovuto fallire dall’ucciderlo, ormai è impazzito completamente > pensò.

Naruto alzò il capo e lo guardò in viso.

“Se l’unico modo per fermarti è sconfiggerti, o ucciderti, vedrai che ci riuscirò. Perché è solo attraverso la battaglia che riuscirò a farti arrivare i miei sentimenti e forse, così, tornerai dalla nostra parte. Rinsavisci e torna con noi” disse.

[101].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.5 Patto con la volpe

   
_ Devo solo farti uscire dalla gabbia _

_  
_ “Kurama, io voglio potermi fidare di te. Lo so che per tutti sarai solo un demone selvaggio, ma per me sei l’unica speranza, devo solo farti uscire dalla gabbia” disse Naruto. Appoggiò la mano su una delle grate di metallo, accanto al sigillo di carta dipinto.

La volpe a nove code alzò il muso e la figura del giovane si rifletté nelle sue iridi.

“Hai bisogno della mia forza per riuscire a salvare il tuo villaggio?” domandò.

Naruto abbassò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e i capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Rialzò di scatto la testa.

“Tu sei la mia unica possibilità per salvare Sasuke”.

[110].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.6 Bacio involontario

   
_ Sono la passione di un giovane amante _

_  
_ Naruto era acquattato sul banco, con la schiena arcuata e gli occhi socchiusi. Fissava Sasuke negli occhi, le sue iridi color cielo si riflettevano in quelle color pece dell’altro.

Sakura andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena e Naruto cadde in avanti, le sue labbra si premettero contro quelle di Sasuke e le loro lingue si sfiorarono.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e avvertì una fitta all’inguine.

< Sento una strana passione prendermi > pensò, irrigidendosi.

Naruto si staccò.

“Mi avvelenerò” gemette.

Sasuke si voltò, arrossendo.

< È la perfetta incarnazione di un giovane amante, ma io sono solo uno sbaglio per lui > pensò.

“Ti ammazzo” mugolò.

[107].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.7 Scintilla

   
_ Avrò bisogno di una scintilla da accendere _

_  
_ Naruto cadde dall’albero con un grido, il corpo gli doleva e i muscoli non gli rispondevano.

Sasuke lo afferrò per una caviglia, gli occhi socchiusi e lo sguardo vacuo.

Naruto riuscì a scorgerlo e sorrise.

< Mi ha salvato… >. Avvertì le proprie orecchie fischiare e il battito cardiaco accelerare.

Sasuke lo sollevò e se lo caricò in spalla, scendendo dall’albero.

Naruto sentiva il corpo dell’altro sotto di lui.

< È strano, è come se dentro di me si fosse appena accesa una scintilla che sentivo il bisogno di far nascere > pensò. Ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre Sasuke si dirigeva da Kakashi e Sakura.

[105].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.8 Canzoni della notte

   
_ Le mie canzoni sanno cos’hai fatto nel buio, _

_ allora bruciale _

__

_  
_ Naruto passò le mani sul corpo di Sasuke, lo sentiva gelido sotto le dita. Se lo appoggiò contro, continuando a passargli le dita sulla pelle diafana, sentendolo rabbrividire. Gli accarezzò il collo e risalì, lì dove c’era la cicatrice del morso di un serpente.

“A legarci è qualcosa di profondo, che va oltre la vita e si addentra in dimensioni più oscure della morte.

Ogni cosa che ti facevano, era come se la facessero a me.

La notte ogni tuo gemito era come una nota dolente, che, insieme ad altre, formavano canzoni stridule che sapevano cosa facevi nella notte, con Orochimaru” sussurrò.

“Allora bruciale con la tua passione” rispose Sasuke.

[110].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.9 Sacrificio

   
_ Bruciale _

__

_  
_ Naruto sgranò gli occhi, i denti stretti, il viso bluastro.

Sasuke era ritto davanti a lui, il sangue scivolava sul suo corpo fiottando dalle numerose ferite provocate dalla serie di aghi di metallo che gli si erano conficcati in più punti.

“Perché mi hai difeso Sasuke? Perché ti sei sacrificato per me?!” domandò Naruto con voce tremante.

“Non… me lo chiedere… io ti odiavo… Non so perché, ma il mio corpo si è mosso automaticamente” biascicò.

< I momenti insieme a te compaiono nella mia mente, come diapositive e vorrei solo bruciarle, ma sono io che mi consumo > pensò.

[100].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

What if.

  
  
Cap.10 Ardendo nell’oscurità

   
_ Sto bruciando nel buio _

__

_  
_ Sasuke si passò le mani sulle braccia, tremando, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Mi sento ardere, fin dentro le ossa. Eppure, il mio corpo agisce come se stessi congelando.

Qui, nell’oscurità in cui sono caduto, non riesco a uscire.

Il mio unico scopo è distruggere mio fratello, ma mi sento svuotato come se dovessi morire da un secondo all’altro” bisbigliò. Le sue iridi color inchiostro erano liquide. 

Naruto si sedette accanto a lui.

< Sta bruciando nel buio > pensò. Lo abbracciò e se lo cullò contro, dandogli un bacio sulla testa.

“Lasciami lenire il tuo dolore, spegnere le tue fiamme” mormorò.

[103].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

What if.

  
  
Cap.11 Writer

   
_ Gli scrittori continuano a scrivere ciò che scrivono _

__

_  
_ Jiraiya ticchettò il pennello sporco d’inchiostro contro la guancia, alcune gocce gli finirono sul viso. Sulle gambe incrociate teneva delle pergamene e con la schiena era appoggiato contro un albero.

“Stai scrivendo uno dei tuoi libri osceni, vecchio ranocchio pervertito?” gli chiese Naruto. Lo raggiunse, gli stivaletti gli affondavano nel prato erboso.

“Questa volta no. Penso che gli scrittori debbano continuare a scrivere ciò che scrivono, senza lasciarsi sempre contaminare dal mercato.

Mi sono posto per la prima volta una domanda. Il mio eroe è ciò che è anche perché il suo cuore sanguina d’amore, oltre che per le sue avventure?” domandò Jiraiya.

[103].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

What if.

  
  
Cap.12 Autolesionismo

   
_ Da qualche altra parte, un’altra bella vena è appena morta _

__

_  
_ Sasuke si conficcò il kunai nella carne, con uno sprizzo di sangue, incidendosi all’altezza del polso.

Il vento che filtrava dalla finestra si fece più forte.

Naruto saltò dentro la stanza, comparendo davanti al ragazzo, il viso pallido e le labbra strette.

Sasuke alzò il capo e lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Credo che da qualche parte io sia riuscito a uccidere qualche bella vena” bisbigliò. Tagli solcavano entrambi i suoi polsi e le sue caviglie, una pozza di sangue si stava allargando sul pavimento sotto di lui.

Naruto gli tolse con forza il kunai dalla mano.

“Ora basta” ordinò gelido.

[102].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

What if.

  
  
Cap.13 Domani maledetto

   
_ Ho le cicatrici del domani _

__

_  
_ Naruto srotolò la garza candida intorno al polso di Sasuke, macchiandola del sangue scuro dell’altro giovane.

“Perché fai questo? Perché continui a farti del male? Ormai c’è la pace e non rischiamo più niente. Non hai forse ottenuto ciò che volevi?” domandò 

“Sono le cicatrici del domani” rispose Sasuke. Una ciocca mora gli copriva un occhio.

“Cosa significa?” chiese Naruto.

“Siamo entrambi destinati a sposarci e a mettere su una famiglia. Tu la vuoi, tu ami la tua consorte, io non ho nemmeno questa fortuna.

Perché io desidero te. Tutto si ripeterà, come sempre. Noi Uchiha saremo nuovamente il male, schiacciati da amori impossibili” sussurrò Sasuke.

[106].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.14 Antidoto

   
_ E vorrei che tu capissi che sei l’antidoto per tutto, tranne che per me _

__

_  
_ Naruto tirò un pugno all’albero al suo fianco, lasciando il solco del suo colpo.

Sasuke, intento ad accarezzare il becco del falco gigante appollaiato davanti a lui, si voltò nella direzione di Naruto.

“Tutti sono venuti a congratularsi per il mio essere diventato Hokage, ma tu non ti sei neanche degnato di farti vedere” ringhiò Naruto.

Sasuke schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Congratulazioni? In fondo lo sapevamo tutti, il villaggio ti considera il loro salvatore da parecchio” disse atono.

“La cosa t’infastidisce?” ringhiò Naruto.

“Naruto, sappi solo che tu sei l’antidoto per tutti i mali di questo mondo, tranne che per i miei” ribatté atono Sasuke.

[106].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.15 Costellazione di lacrime

   
_ Una costellazione di lacrime sulle tue ciglia _

__

_  
_ Naruto cadde in ginocchio, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti e singhiozzò rumorosamente.

“Non posso vedere quello sguardo d’odio anche nei tuoi occhi. Non ce la faccio a rimanere di nuovo da solo”. Si strinse le mani intorno alle braccia e vi conficcò le unghie, fino a graffiarsi.

Sasuke gli si avvicinò e Naruto mugolò, appoggiandogli la testa sulle gambe.

Sasuke gli sollevò la testa.

“Ho sempre pensato che tu non piangessi, che fossi sempre ottimista. Ed ora vedo una costellazione di lacrime sulle tue ciglia a causa mia” mormorò.

Gli accarezzò le guance, sopra i segni dei baffi.

“Non ti lascerò solo” promise.

[104].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.16 Uccidi ciò che ami

   
_ Brucia tutto quello che ami, poi brucia le ceneri _

__

_  
_ Obito piegò di lato il capo, la luce delle candele si rifletteva sulla sua maschera.

“Devi smettere di pensare a Naruto. Lui non è diverso dagli altri, vuole solo vedere la tua rovina per portare avanti il suo perbenismo. Non può comprendere il tuo odio, il tuo dolore e ciò che ha fatto il villaggio a te e a tuo fratello Itachi” sibilò.

< È come il suo _sensei_ : Kakashi > pensò.

“Madara, io lo amo” ammise Sasuke.

“Allora brucialo con le fiamme del tuo chakra e, poi, brucia le ceneri.

Ardere ciò che si ama è il primo passo” rispose Obito.

[102].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.17 Collisioni inevitabili

   
_ Alla fine tutto collide _

__

_  
_ Naruto strofinò il piede sulla pietra, la sua figura si stagliava sopra il capo della statua di Hashirama. 

Si udiva il rumore dell’acqua scrosciante.

“E alla fine siamo di nuovo qui, a combatterci alla Valle dell’Epilogo. Come hanno fatto le precedenti incarnazioni di coloro che siamo!” gridò Sasuke, ritto in piedi sulla testa della scultura di Madara.

Naruto si pulì il naso con il dorso della mano.

“Alla fine tutto collide infinite volte. Permettimi di distruggere tutto!” urlò Sasuke.

“Questa volta andrà diversamente. Io riuscirò a riportarti a casa con me e questo non avverrà mai più! Basta collisioni” sbraitò Naruto.

[101].

  
Raccolta di drabble Naru/Sasu sulla song: Light Em Up degli Fall out Boys.   
Scritta con il prompt: \- Light Em Up (Fallout Boys).

  
  
Cap.18 I’m a monster

   
_ La mia infanzia ha risputato fuori il mostro che vedi _

__

_  
_ Naruto ansimò, cadde in ginocchio, l’acqua si macchiò con il suo sangue. Alzò il capo, gli occhi sgranati e arrossati, le vene del collo che gli pulsavano.

“Perché?!” sbraitò.

Sasuke avanzò, il rumore dei suoi passi nell’acqua risuonavano nella vallata.

“Ho assistito alla morte del mio clan, dei miei genitori, per mano della persona a cui avessi voluto più bene.

Sono cresciuto nell’odio e nella vendetta che Itachi ha coltivato dentro di me.

La mia infanzia ha risputato fuori il mostro che vedi e non avrò mai pace” spiegò.

Naruto sputò sangue.

“Eravamo amici” gemette, cercando di rimettersi in piedi. 

[100].


End file.
